Stryker
Kurtis Stryker es líder de la Brigada de Control de Motines del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, elegido por Raiden para proteger Earthrealm durante la invasión de Shao Kahn. En un principio su primera aparición debía ser en el primer Mortal Kombat como un agente persiguiendo a Kano, pero debido a la falta de personajes femeninos fue reemplazado por Sonya. En Mortal Kombat II el concepto del personaje se recicló para la aparición de Jax. El debut de Stryker como personaje se concretó finalmente en Mortal Kombat 3, con la apariencia de un policía tipo S.W.A.T. y se tenía pensado que usara varias armas adicionales, lo que fue descartado por las limitaciones de memoria. Historia En Nueva York se abrió un portal desde Outworld, Shao Kahn ha ingresado en Earthrealm y se apodera de cada alma. La ciudad sucumbe al pánico y al caos, mientras que el oficial Kurtis Stryker y su brigada se esfuerzan por controlar la situación. Pronto el oficial recibe una visión de Raiden, que le indicó que su alma fue perdonada y que debía dirigirse al este, para encontrarse con el resto de los guerreros. Entonces, Stryker entendió la importancia de su supervivencia y se unió a ellos para kombatir contra Kahn. Stryker nuevamente se une a Raiden y sus guerreros durante el Armagedón. En Edenia, una masiva pirámide se alza como un desafío para alcanzar el premio. Golpea sorpresivamente a Mileena mientras estaba distraída, y corre para alcanzar la cima siendo interceptado por Kabal. Tras un corto intercambio de golpes, Stryker logra derrotarlo, pero Kano le ataca disparando un láser de su implante y lo derriba sobre los peldaños. Reescribiendo la historia Stryker es uno de los mejores oficiales de la Policía de Nueva York, condecorados por su notable desempeño en el cumplimiento de su deber. No obstante, sus aptitudes no son suficientes para enfrentar la invasión de Outworld. Trabajando junto a su compañero Kabal, Stryker presencia el ataque de extrañas y desconocidas criaturas desde una azotea, y entonces advierten a Reptile escalando el muro del edificio. Después de derrotarlo, ambos oficiales bajan hasta la entrada del edificio, y desde ahí Kabal observa a Mileena, quien también es derrotada por Stryker. Mileena intenta contra atacar, pero es detenida por Raiden. Stryker se acerca al dios del trueno para obtener respuestas, mientras en la distancia Cage es atacado por Motaro. Cuando Raiden se percata de la situación, rápidamente interviene para proteger a Cage, mientras tanto Kintaro ataca a los oficiales, incinerando a Kabal. Stryker acaba con Kintaro y pronto es amenazado por Ermac, quien arroja a Stryker a una estación subterránea de trenes con sus poderes telepáticos. Después de un largo kombate, Stryker sobrevive al kombate, y entonces Nightwolf aparece frente a él para revelarle que ha sido elegido por Raiden para defender Earthrealm. Desconfiando en un principio, acepta acompañar a Nightwolf, pero primero va en busca de su compañero Kabal, quien había desaparecido. Más tarde, luego de encontrar a Cyber Sub-Zero, Stryker sugiere que se infiltre en Outworld para espiar e informar sobre los siguiente ataques de Shao Kahn, así como también cambiar de ubicación para no permanecer fijos en un mismo lugar. Entonces los guerreros son emboscados por un grupo de ciberninjas del Lin Kuei. Aún cuando lograron sobrevivir a la emboscada, Sindel se hace presente para completar la misión que los ciberninjas dejaron inconclusa, y ella asesinó a los guerreros incluyendo a Stryker. Posteriormente, en Netherrealm, Stryker y el resto de sus kamaradas son obligados a kombatir contra Raiden, sirviendo como revenants a Quan Chi. Durante la invasión de Shinnok en Earthrealm, Stryker participa en el ataque contra el Templo de los Cielos que entonces era defendido por Raiden y Fujin. La batalla obliga a los dioses a retroceder hasta la entrada de la Cámara del Jinsei, donde Stryker es derribado por Fujin. Veinte años después, Stryker nuevamente se uno a sus similares revenants para acompañar a Quan Chi a su Fortaleza, sin embargo son emboscados por las Fuerzas Especiales. Aquí en Krossroads, asesina a balazos a algunos soldados para cubrir el escape del hechicero. Apariciones en otros medios Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm Mortal Kombat Legacy El Departamento de Policía de Deacon City recibió hace una hora una transmisión de Sonya Blade desde una bodega abandonada, revelando la presencia de Kano, el dragón Negro y la operación Iniciativa Cyber. Stryker encabeza un equipo de rescate, a quienes les informa de la situación, pero Jax interviene para apresurar la misión, aún cuando Stryker insiste en ser prudentes. Jax ignora las advertencias y decide ir solo, y pronto Stryker se convence de seguirlo y actuar. Una vez en la bodega se percatan de que han caído en una trampa, y que los secuaces del Dragón Negro los esperaban para atacarlos. Durante el tiroteo, Stryker cubre a Jax para que proceda con el rescate de Sonya. Eventualmente consiguieron rescatarla, y en el hospital Stryker le revela a Sonya que no pudieron capturar a Kano y que Jax está internado grave en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Sonya trata de levantarse para ir a ver a su compañero, pero Stryker la tranquiliza señalándole que hay un plan para ayudarlo. Tiempo después, Stryker es convocado por Raiden para participar en el torneo, y al llegar a la isla encuentra al actor Johnny Cage. Es misma noche, junto al resto de los guerreros elegidos, escucha las palabras del dios del trueno acerca de lo que vendrá en el torneo. Al día siguiente Stryker explora la isla y repentinamente encuentra a Cage mal herido y huyendo. Pronto Stryker asiste a Cage para curarle las heridas provocadas por el kombate previo contra Mileena, hasta que son amenazados por la presencia de Liu Kang, quien ataca a ambos lanzando fuego de sus manos. Mientras Stryker queda inconsciente, Cage es derrotado por Kang, pero antes de que el actor reciba el golpe final, Stryker reacciona y dispara un arma de descarga eléctrica que derriba a Liu Kang por un breve momento. Enfurecido, Liu Kang logra sobreponerse y contra ataca, derribando finalmente a Stryker. Kang toma su arma para dispararle, pero entonces la oportuna intervención de Kung Lao salva la vida de Stryker. Notas adicionales *En Mortal Kombat Annihilation, Stryker es mencionado junto a Kabal como "dos de los mejores guerreros de La Tierra" capturados por Rain, pero ninguno aparece en la mencionada película. Stryker y Kabal fueron descritos para roles más detallados en el primer boceto del guión en el cual eran prisioneros en las Minas de Cobalto Shokan junto con Kitana y vigilados por Baraka. Después de que Liu Kang asesina a Baraka y libera a Kitana, Stryker y Kabal organizan una rebelión de prisioneros que atacan a los guaridas. Esta sub-trama fue omitida en posteriores versiones del guión y tampoco fue incluida en la novelización. *Extrañas noticias se alcanzan a distinguir en la primera plana del diario que aparece en el final de Stryker en Mortal Kombat (2011), como la autopsia a un tarkata, los reportes sobre un ''hombre-reptil'', y la predicción maya sobre la invasión de Outworld. *La captura de movimientos de Stryker en Mortal Kombat 3 se realizó con el uniforme color rojo, que aún puede distinguirse en el cuadro de selección de personajes, y también es el color alternativo cuando ambos jugadores lo eligen. *En Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks, una de las frases de game over menciona: "Who will win? Stryker or Cyrax?" ("¿Quién ganará? ¿'Stryker''' o Cyrax?"). *En su friendship de Mortal Kombat 3, '''Stryker' observa al resto de los guerreros pasar corriendo frente a él, incluso el mismo Stryker. *Su pose de victoria en Mortal Kombat (2011) sugiere ser un fatality, y la sangre que salpica siempre será roja independiente del enemigo derrotado. *El Ataque X-Ray comienza con una luz que ciega al oponente, lo cual afecta incluso a Kenshi. *En el desafío 233 de la Torre de Desafíos de Mortal Kombat (2011), se sugiere que Stryker pertenece a las Fuerzas Especiales. En el mismo videojuego, el traje alternativo muestra el rango de sargento. *En el wallpaper oficial de Mortal Kombat Armageddon, Stryker aparece con su apariencia de Mortal Kombat 3. Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Trilogy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Armageddon Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat (2011) Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Legacy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Advance